1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a mattress support that is positioned under a mattress and on top of a box spring, and specifically to an under mattress support for mattresses to restore the support integrity in a sagging or softer well-used mattress.
2. Description of Related Art
Mattresses over periods of extended use tend to develop areas of sag that may develop a concave center or side area, or become too soft, greatly reducing body support and sleeping comfort. The mattress is not unusable but is uncomfortable. It would be desirable to have a device that could extend the useful life and support of such a mattress. Discarding such a used mattress can be costly thereby requiring a new mattress replacement prematurely.
Typical solutions in the past have been unsatisfactory such as placing plywood sheets or hard plastic, metal, or wooden slats between the mattress and box spring. This often results in an unnaturally stiff or hard mattress which is not comfortable for sleeping thereby not satisfactorily solving the problem of mattress sag based on extended use.
A portable mattress stiffener is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,155 issued Mar. 28, 1989. The portable supplemental support disclosed which is placed between the mattress and the box springs, includes a plurality of rigid slats, which are inherently stiff, resulting in an uncomfortable mattress support that is different in structure and functionality. An individually adjustable additional bottom for beds is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,280,515, issued Oct. 25, 1966, that includes a pad having pockets that receive steel or fiberglass rods or stays. This device also is very rigid in its support and uncomfortable. Unpatented online sales disclose multiple chamber air support systems to provide lift to a sagging mattress. It is believed that the support provided by individual air chambers is not sufficient to lift and restore a sagging mattress to a comfortable disposition. These air chambers merely displace or move around the air from underneath the individual to alongside the individual while at the same time creating a hardened bulge and requiring ongoing maintenance. Other non-patented devices that are being sold over the Internet are flat, plastic interlocking pieces. Some devices include foldable cardboard pieces, and some devices sit atop a mattress and are made of steel rods or other hard materials, which do not provide a comfortable support.
The problem being addressed herein is not one of providing an orthopedic solution for people with extreme back problems by over supporting or hardening the mattress surface.
The invention described herein is to enhance an existing softer or well-used mattress so that the mattress continues to provide comfort and support for normal persons for sleeping and at the same time extending the useful life of the current mattress and restoring the mattress to the original shape and comfort.
With the use of the invention described herein, which is an under mattress support, the use and wear of any mattress can be extended to continue to provide comfort and support for one or more individuals while sleeping and reducing the expense of replacing the existing mattress that has sags or concave pockets and deformities based on extended use. The under mattress support described herein is positioned under a mattress and on a top of its accompanying box spring.